


Accept The Love You Need

by MyFullYetTwistedHeart



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Double Drabble, Force Ghost Qui-Gon Jinn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:23:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27175843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyFullYetTwistedHeart/pseuds/MyFullYetTwistedHeart
Summary: Qui-Gon doesn't care what Obi-Wan thinks he deserves.
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	Accept The Love You Need

Only in dreams can they properly hold each other.

Obi-Wan is self conscious of how desperately he clings to Qui-Gon, how needy he feels even while wrapped in his arms. It's been so long and he's been through so much. His very soul feels raw and damaged and Qui-Gon's presence is a healing balm, dulling the pain to something more manageable.

Qui-Gon for his part will hear none of Obi-Wan's self doubt, pulling him closer whenever he implies he shouldn't need this, doesn't deserve every moment spent together and more.

'How can I be tired' Obi-Wan mutters into his chest 'I'm  _ asleep _ '

'how doesn't matter, little one' Qui-Gon replies gently, combing a hand through greying auburn hair 'the fact is you are and you shouldn't deny yourself the rest you so desperately need'

They're in the room in the temple that had belonged to each of them at different times, a setting that almost seems a cruel trick of his subconscious. He'd barely glanced at their surroundings before burying his face in Qui-Gon's tunics, not wanting the reminder of all he'd lost. Strong arms hold him tightly, rocking him gently as he focuses on the force signature of his anchor.


End file.
